Spent filling bobbins when ejected from a loom of the automatic filling replenishment type have residual yarn windings, commonly referred to as a "feeler bunch" or a "bunch," remaining on the bobbin barrel adjacent the bobbin head (butt) which must be removed or stripped before the bobbin can be reused. While highly effective equipment for stripping and disposing of the spent bobbins, and for feeding the spent bobbins from bulk supplies into such stripping equipment, has been developed, the initial stripping means has worked directly and unnecessarily on the bunch; and the entire apparatus has required undue attendance for maintenance of adjustments and for clearing of jams. Previous stripping and feeding equipment is well shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,103,054; 2,854,730; 2,813,616; 2,313,785; 2,132,344; 2,838,824; and 3,966,591. The stripping and feeding arrangement presented here strips the bobbins more effectively, requires far less skill and attention from the attendant or operator (whose working conditions are also vastly improved), requires far less attention and skill for maintenance, and thereby is all together able to be operated in the automatic mode by an attendant who only clears an occasional jam, rather than as heretofore by an operator who continually cleared jams and assisted the equipment in order to get reasonable production.